


Sympathy Is All I Have To Give

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean fics containing WINCEST. [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform, tag to 12.20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Tag to 12.20. The brothers wonder how Max reacted when they left him on his own, but at the end of the day the  brothers live only for each other.





	Sympathy Is All I Have To Give

“You think Max did something stupid?”  
"Yup,” Dean replied. “I wouldn't be surprised if he did.”

“You don't seem very worried.?”  
“Dude's an adult, Sammy. He knows the score. The choice is his to make.”

Sam sighed and burrowed deeper into his brother's arms, both Winchesters well aware of the extent they'd go to in order to keep each other safe.  
“The poor guy was fucking unlucky,“ Dean continued. “His mom and sister taken out together. Don't know how he's still standing.”

“Funny how things go, “ Sam mused.” We got our mom back and she doesn't seem to give a damn about us. At least she texts you, Dean. Me she ignores completely.”  
“Hey!“ Dean said pulling his brother even closer, the pain in Sam's voice almost tangible. “She doesn't get to ignore you, Sammy. I swear if she feeds us any more bullshit, I'm gonna cut all ties with her.”

“No, Dean. Amara gave her back to you because she was grateful for all you did for her and Chuck. It doesn't matter if mom feels more at ease with you. I'm fine with it.”

“Well, I'm not. Amara made a mistake in bringing mom back, for all the love I might have for her. There was no need, I already had my heart's desire. You Sammy. And if Amara had paid more attention, she'd have seen that.  
Yeah,“ Sam joked, a smile coming to his face. “She kinda ignored me too, just like mom. Seems I'm not having much luck with the female sex lately.”

“Not true,“ Dean teased, happier now that Sam had perked up. “Eileen's got a crush a mile long on you. But she's not getting you, little brother. You're mine.”  
Sam flushed, but Dean could see he was pleased.

“You think? I could always decide incest isn't my thing and leave the dark path for the light.”  
“You could try, “ Dean growled, pulling his brother's head down for a kiss. “There's no way I'd let you go, not ever.”

Sam lost himself in the headiness of the touch.  
Dean had never been the jealous type. Pick em up, put em down had always been his recipe with any sexual encounters, and since they'd become lovers Sam had never given Dean reason to push his boundaries, but he knew Dean had a possessive streak as wide as the Grand Canyon where he was concerned, and the younger man was beginning to enjoy testing it out.  
It gave him a perverse satisfaction to provoke his big brother and see the jealousy emerge, but exclusively for him.

“So what you got on offer to keep me here? “ Sam prompted.

“Well,“ Dean drawled. “I got this.“  
He nuzzled into Sam's neck and began to suck, sending a delicious heat through the younger man's body.  
“And this,“ Dean continued, his teeth gently nipping first at one of Sam's nipples then the other, worrying them, until Sam voiced a low guttural moan of pleasure.  
“Or this.”  
He slid down the bed and cupped Sam genitals, rubbing his thumb over the tightening balls. Flicking out his tongue, he laid it flat across the tip of his sibling's cock, the wet warmth causing it to engorge. Satisfied, Dean lowered his head to take it as far as he could into the warm confines of his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Dean” Sam whimpered weakly, his body thrumming with desire.. 

 

A quick slide up the bed and Dean was back level with his sibling's face.  
“I think I got a lot to offer, Sammy. Had a better one so far?”  
Dean's smile was feral.

“Yours is pretty hard to top, Dean, but you kinda left me hanging there,“ Sam gasped, his cock bobbing unhappily

“Don't worry little brother. When have I ever left you wanting?” Dean replied before returning to finish what he'd started, secure in the certainty that Sam wasn't going to leave him ever again.

 

Max had lost much, but so had Dean; Sam too. And while he felt acute sympathy for the young hunter-witch, he could do nothing to help other than wish the guy good luck and the strength to find a way to go on regardless.

Not so long ago he'd committed suicide to save what he'd thought was his dead brother. He'd done it instinctively, blindly, not giving a fuck for the consequences, only filled with the overwhelming need to have his brother back alive.  
So yeah, if Max had done something stupid, Dean wasn't going to condemn him, He had many defects, but being a hypocrite wasn't one of them.

Anyway, Sam was here safe in his arms, and that was all that mattered.  
Together, they'd face whatever was coming for them next, in the certainty that something would!

The end.


End file.
